warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer:SecondNight/Fakten
'1.Frosty-' so nennen mich alle meine Freunde '''2.Evelyn- '''so werde ich von Raccoon genannt, es ist mein Wunschname '''3.Lyn- '''von Time '''4.Blue- '''von Poppy DENKT EUCH GERNE WEITERE AUS! 1.) Ich bin ein Mädchen. 2.) Ich habe in Bosnien einen Hund namens Terry. 3.) Ich lerne Englisch. 4.) Ich spreche fließend bosnisch. 5.) Ich lese gerade "Der geheime Blick". 6.) Ich liebe die Horror-Thriller-Reihe Fear Street. 7.) Ich habe die Harry-Potter-Reihe durchgesuchtet und meine Lieblingscharas sind Draco Malfoy & Luna Lovegood! *-* 8.) Meine WaCa-Lieblingscharas sind Blaustern, Distelblatt, Gelbzahn, Federschweif & Rußpelz. 9.) Ich spiele Gitarre. 10.) Ich habe ein eigenes Wiki namens Frostys Zauberwesen Wikia. Schaut doch mal vorbei! 11.) Ich bin die Schwester von Schattenkämpfer. 12.) Ich libe auch alte Lieder wie Listen to you Heart & Evelyn Evelyn! 13.) Ich sammel alle Kuscheltiere außer Teddys. 14.) Ich habe einen riiiiiiesigen Schleichtierhaufen! 15.) Ich liebe gruselige Dinge, obwohl ich Angst kriege. 16.) Ich zocke Sims 3 mit den Addons "Einfach Tierisch","Inselparadies", "Supernatural" und "Jahreszeiten". 17.) Ich zocke auch Sims 4. 18.) Ich würde gerne Sims 3 Let's plays machen. 19.) Ich hätte gerne Evelyn als Zweitnamen. 20.) Ich bin dickköpfig. 21.) Ich habe einen Pony. 22.) Ich habe blaue Augen. 23.) Ich habe oft zu viel Mitleid. 24.) Wenn mir jemand was antut, kann ich richtig rachsüchtig werden. 25.) Ich wurde oft enttäuscht von meinen Freunden. 26.) Ich rede viel und gerne. 27.) Manchmal habe ich Angst und sage mir denke nur nicht an was Gruseliges und meistens tue ich danndann genau das. 28.) Ich bin nicht gerade schlank sondern pummelig. 29.) Ich habe ein Samsung Galaxy Tab A. 30.) Ich bin crazy. 31.) Meine zimmer ist nach dem Wohnzimmer das größte in der Wohnung.❤ 32.) Ich habe mit 8 Jahren meine erste Story, und zwar Moonlight geschrieben. 33.) Ich finde mein Leben zu wertvoll, um es einfach weg zuwerfen. 34.) Ich habe eine große Wunschschwester. 35.) Ich mag die Lieder Feel like a Monster, Listen to your Heart, Looked away, Are you with me, Youth, Blame on the Rain, True Light usw.... 36.) Ich habe eine beschissene Autokorrektur.... 37.) Ich bin crazy. 38.) Ich hasse Mathematik, Chemie, Physik und Sport.... 39.) Meine Chemie Lehrerin hasst mich, aber das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit. 40.) Ich mach mich über sie (��) mit meinen Freunden lustig. 41.) Ich bin crazy. 42.) Ich gucke Serien wie "Family Guy" und "Die Simpsons". 1.) schwarze Friesenstute 2.) schwarzer Friesenhengst 3.) gefleckter Trackenerhengst. 4.) Lippizanerstute 5.) braune Sportstute 6.) braunes Shire Horse 7.) schwarzes Shire Horse 8.) Schimmelstute 9.) Trackehnerhengst 10.) rotbraune Stute 11.) weißes Pony mit geflochtenen Zöpfen 12.) cremefarbenes Pony 13.) weiße Lippizanerstute 14.) Mischlingshengst 15.) Scheckenhengst 16.) weibliches Einhorn 17.) männliches Einhorn 18.) großes Einhornfohlen 19.) kleineres Einhornfohlen 20.) dunkelbraunes Fohlen 21.) hellbraunes Trackehnerfohlen 22.) weißes Fohlen 23.) Shetlandpony 24.) Farabellefohlen 25.) Elefant 26.) Zebra 27.) Reh 28.) Hirsch 29.) Krokodil 30.) Bayala-Tier (luchsähnlich, löwenahnlich, mit Flügeln^^) 31.) grauer Wolf 32.) weiße Wölfin 33.) braungrauer Wolf 34.) graues Wolfsbaby 35.) Bernhadiener 36.) Bernhadienerwelpe 37.) Labrador 38.) Labradorwelpe 39.) Schäferhund 40.) Husky 41.) roter Fuchs 42.) Polarfüchsin 43.) Löwe 44.) Löwin 45.) Löwenbaby 46.) oranger Tiger 47.) weißer Tiger 48.) oranges Tigerbaby 49.) Hyäne 50.) schwarzer Panther 51.) grau-getigerte Kätzin 52.) schwarz-weiß gefleckte Kätzin 53.) schwarzer Kater mit weißem Bauch 54.) grau-weiße Kätzin 55.) Bayalatier (lila-blaues Pandawesen mit goldenen, großen Ohren) 56.) Pandaybaby 57.) blauer Wellensittich 58.) grüner Wellensittich 59.) Waschbär 60.) Schneeeule 61.) Blauwal 62.) Orca-Wal 63.) Delfin 64.) grüner Drache 65.) Brachiosaurus 67.) Velociraptor 68.) Velociraptorbaby 69.) Otter So das waren alle die ich gefunden habe^^.